


生贺•兄弟

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 多弗往沙发的里面靠了靠，粉红色太阳镜在明亮的灯管下反射着耀眼的白光，金色的镜框上刻着繁杂的花纹。一副眼镜就能很好的将这个男人隐藏在迷雾之后，明明只是个疯子，但是当他们面对面的时候，罗西永远都是被动的一方。





	生贺•兄弟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/gifts).



大概五年前，罗西南迪搬出了战国的家，自己一个人在贫民区租了间小房子过上了独具的生活。那个时候他才十一岁，而且为了不让别人找到他，除了和兄长见过一面之外，他切断了所有与外界的联系，并在贫民窟里找了一个服务生的工作，自食其力的养了自己两年。

两年里，他的教父战国甚至发动了整个国家的军队去找他，但是一无所获——没人会料到这个熊孩子就在他们的眼皮底下给别人端盘子。直到他的老板被醉酒的客人误伤，他不得不带着人去医院就诊的时候才被碰巧去医院拔牙的大将库赞逮到。

“你为什么离家出走啊，罗西！”战国看到他的手下干将，把干儿子送到他的办公室的时候，根本没顾忌别人的感受，抱着罗西就哭了起来，还蹭了这熊孩子一脸的鼻涕。

罗西尴尬的解释说自己已经长大了，不再需要别人照顾，并且强调：“我真的不想再吃年糕片了，战国先生。”

在两个人几番争论之后，罗西仍旧坚持自己独居，但是会保证和战国的联系并且不会和他哥哥回家。

“你要向我保证一定不会和多弗那个混小子回去知道吗？！他会把你带坏的！我可不希望将来的某一天我要亲手送你入狱！！”

“好的，战国先生……没问题，战国先生……”

就这样，他一个人过了三年的平和日子，既没有回战国的家也没有和他哥见面。不会天天被人逼着吃年糕片，或者被他的变态老哥骚扰。

但是，和平的日子毕竟是短暂的，整个世界都在运动，他也不可能静止下来。三年后，在某天的凌晨，他被砸门声惊醒。当他睡眼朦胧的开门准备招待客人的时候，斯摩格铁青的脸色让他有了些觉悟：有麻烦事儿了。

——

其实几天以前他就有所预感了，新闻媒体报道过：当地时间4月13日00:40，地点是郊外的一座年久失修的教堂，十三名受害者无一生还。经法医查证，十三人中有十二名死于主动脉血管破裂，失血过多；最后一名则是被人把开了胸腔，掏空内脏。

其作案手法之凶残，在之后的七个小时里就上了各大新闻和报纸的头条。媒体像是被饿久了的疯狗一样叼着这件杀人案不放，五花八门的说辞层出不穷。警局侦查科的电话已经被打爆了，互联网上的浏览量在三个小时内就破了千万，记者们组成的人浪几乎要把政府的大门吞没。

而且作案还在继续，每隔三十个小时就会有十三个死者以同样的方式死去，直到斯摩格找上他的时候，已经是第六波了。

罗西强忍着强烈的呕吐感，一边喝着汽水给自己壮胆，一边看斯摩格给他带来的卷宗，小声说：“说实话，先生……我不是警察，也不会破案，我连推理小说都没看过几本……”

“淡定些，罗西，你脸色不是很好。”

“你的脸色才很不好吧，先生……”罗西看着斯摩格的那张脸，“你现在看起来比卡普中将还要老。”

斯摩格点了支雪茄，深深吸了一口，说：“听着小子，我们现在真的遇到麻烦了。媒体的压力还不算什么，但是……良心难安你懂么？十个小时以后又要会有三十个人死了，我清清楚楚但是我就不了他们！帮帮我。”

“库赞大哥要比我有用的多吧，或者他那两个同事。”罗西看了口口水，把卷宗合上，“真的很恶心……我可能晕血，斯摩格，我能不能先去躺一会儿？”

“我们现在缺少情报！”斯摩格拉住罗西，“你难道就没一点触动吗？！七十八个人了！！”

罗西挣扎了两下，然后气馁的坐回斯摩格身边：“战国先生的意思？”

“是的，他说你可以弄到我们想要的情报。”

“他没告诉你我要怎么弄情报吗？”罗西搓了两下脸，问斯摩格：“说实话，元帅什么的，有时候也挺坑的。”

——

罗西有个亲哥，比罗西大两岁，叫多弗朗明哥，是个彻头彻尾的疯子。多弗十岁的时候杀了俩人的亲爹以后，就扔了弟弟去混黑社会，罗西也是那个时候被战国捡回家当儿子养的——虽然只养了两年就被吓跑了。

罗西离家出走的头两年找过多弗，那时候的多弗在黑道上就已经是个不小的头目了，所以想过让罗西跟着他混，但是拿屁股想都知道罗西是不会同意的——杀了亲爹的哥哥，应该就不算是哥哥了。

也是这个原因，战国和多弗的关系一直都不是很好。老人家一直想着把这个疯小子送进监狱好让天下太平，但是多弗从没让战国抓住把柄，而且很微妙的是：那些政府干不了的脏事，多弗都能干，而且都会干。

这事就尴尬了，整天想着要弄死人家，还要让人家给你办事，多麻烦啊。但是没事，因为战国有罗西嘛。

这也是罗西南迪离家出走的原因之一，作为一个杰出的政客战国一直想着用罗西控制多弗为政府效力，但是罗西无法接受。

这不只是仇恨的问题，他们兄弟之间的事情，他自己都说不清楚。

后来三年里，罗西没再和多弗碰过面，但是受战国的委托有过几次通话——全都是为了国家。

三年的成长时间让多弗成了地下世界里的一个人物，虽然还没夸张到威胁全人类的地步，但是在这个世界上已经有他的一席之位了。

——

罗西管斯摩格要了支雪茄，边抽边说：“当说客不容易的，警察先生，而且我真的很讨厌和我哥进行交流。”

“可是战国元帅——”

“对，战国先生这块令牌真的很管用。我不想给你干活，但是我得给他干活。”罗西深深的吸了口雪茄，“烟很棒，斯摩格先生。我们的工作什么时候开始？”

“离下次行凶时间还有九个多小时，我们希望你能从多弗朗明哥那里得到犯罪地点。”

罗西笑呵呵的点点头说：“能啊，当然能。我想他甚至都不用特意叫个属下去调查一番就能把我要知道的事情告诉我——前提是我能让他高兴。“

“为什么这么说？”

“因为他就是这样，有求必应的。”罗西吸了最后一口，“只要我愿意付出代价。”

斯摩格听出了深意，但是看着自己身边的小鬼似乎并不打算和他细谈，只好把一同带过来的设备交给罗西：“通讯器，因为赶时间所以你得到消息以后直接告诉我就可以了。拿这个联络再快不过，多弗朗明哥不会介意的吧？”

罗西拿着那回指甲大小的东西看了半晌，才把它戴上：他应该相当乐意呢吧。”

——

多弗朗明哥开的夜总会在市中心，斯摩格驾车带罗西感到的时候，还有九个小时。轻车熟路的乘着电梯直升顶楼，相当顺利的找到了他哥哥。三年不见，丝毫没有久违后的愉快心情。

罗西进屋的时候，多弗正窝在沙发里玩弄着一个女人的阴部，娇羞的呼叫声在空旷的房间里回响，即使罗西坐到多弗对面，那两个人依旧没有停下来的意思。

“我带着通讯器呢，老哥。那边的警务人员可是听得到的。”罗西嫌弃的看着多弗恶劣的手法，“近两年扫黄也是挺严的吧？”

多弗打量着他的弟弟，”呋呋呋”的笑着说：“这就是你和多年不见的哥哥打招呼的方式啊，罗西？还真是没礼貌。”

“对你就算了吧，可以让她先离开吗？我要和你谈正事的啊。”罗西叹了口气说，“来交易吧，你喜欢的那一套。”

“呋呋呋呋……你还是这样的可爱啊，罗西。”多弗收住了手，把那上面的粘液摸到女人的脸上，然后把人踹下了沙发，“躲了我五年，然后今天连招呼都没打就跑过来了，果然是因为太思念我了吧，弟弟？”

罗西看着那个半裸的女人小跑着离开房间，然后把门关上才重新看向多弗：“你真的是很会恶心人啊，老哥。”

多弗往沙发的里面靠了靠，粉红色太阳镜在明亮的灯管下反射着耀眼的白光，金色的镜框上刻着繁杂的花纹。一副眼镜就能很好的将这个男人隐藏在迷雾之后，明明只是个疯子，但是当他们面对面的时候，罗西永远都是被动的一方。这件事或许从哥哥弑父的那天就注定了。

罗西把通讯器摘下来放在两个人中间的茶几上，然后同样靠在沙发里瞧着多弗：“新闻消息什么的，你要比我灵通的吧？警察先生很着急啊，恳求我一定要我问清下一次的犯罪地点，希望在被害人丧命以前破案。”

“所以你就特意跑来一趟吗？呋呋呋呋……我还真是感激那个凶手啊，居然只是这样就让我的可爱弟弟亲自登门了。”多弗舔着嘴唇曲起了一条腿，“那么急于得到结果的吗？”

“其实是个大案子呢吧？让整个世界政府都束手无策，疯狂的杀戮了一周多的家伙单单只是个凶手吗？不像吧，老哥。”罗西轻声说着，“更像是傀儡啊：你叫他做什么、他就做什么……为了我这个弟弟，费尽心机了嘛，多弗朗明哥！”

……

斯摩格听着通讯器里传过来的对话，脸色难看的趴在一旁的库赞：“多弗朗明哥才是幕后的黑手？这样就麻烦了啊。”

库赞用手拄着头，懒羊羊的说：“没有证据可以证明这事，不是吗？只是罗西南迪单方面的猜测而已，凶手就算是受多弗朗明哥的指示，在没有确凿证据的情况下，我们只能逮捕凶手而已。”

斯摩格嘁了一声，点了根雪茄说：“还真是叫人火大啊。”

……

多弗脸上的笑容并没有消失，反而越发的灿烂：“很有趣的推断嘛，罗西。觉得是受我的指使是吗？确实很像啊，那个小子的大作我可是相当的欣赏啊，但是并不是你妄想的那样——要是真的想要见见我的可爱弟弟的话，直接把你绑过来不就好了。但是不行啊，要让我的小弟弟心甘情愿的送上门来才可以！呋呋呋呋……我有你想要的情报，我什么都有的，罗西。问题是，你能付出什么样的代价呢？”

罗西张了张嘴，说：“任何代价，你想要的话。我觉得，这份情报很有价值。”

“呋呋呋呋，不行啊，弟弟！太模糊了！”多弗发疯似的笑着，“说出来！说出来！说给我听听！说给他们听听！这个情报到底有多珍贵！说出来！”

……

“怎、怎么了……”斯摩格有种不好预感，“为什么多弗朗明哥——”

库赞刚刚那股洋洋的情绪已经消失无踪，他按了录音的暂停键然后对着一屋子的警务员说：“都出去。”

“什么——？！”

“动作快一点，出去。”

斯摩格看着同事们鱼贯而出，茫然的看着库赞：“不可以让人听到吗？”

“也是战国先生的意思，总之你负责记好地址就是了。”库赞说着，按下播放的按钮。

「呋呋呋呋……怎么了啊，罗西，害羞起来了吗？被别人偷听我们兄弟之间的秘密对话，还真是不好意思啊对吗？」

「告诉我地址，多弗朗明哥」

「不行啊，弟弟，我要你都承诺！……呋呋，让他们听听啊，你这小家伙有多可爱。」

「……」

「说出来，罗西，你的警察朋友在听着呢。」

「……」

「大大方方的，不然我们就到此结束，罗西。我可以等的，我想我有的是让你来求我的机会！」

「告诉我地址，我用身体和你换。」

“啪嗒”

钢笔落地的声音在偌大的房间里异常的清晰，斯摩格僵在座位上，耳朵里已经装不进去任何的声音了，他甚至都没有听清多弗朗明哥说出来的地址和凶手的信息。

库赞关掉了设备，伸了个懒腰说：“走吧，丁璐街43号，到那里可以直接抓到人。”

“等、等等！”斯摩格伸手拉住了就要起身的库赞，“刚刚那个……他们等下真的会？”

库赞叹了口气说：“这不是第一次了，五年前多弗朗明哥提出了同样的要求，而且罗西南迪确确实实完成了那次的交易。”

“五年前就……十一岁！？所以那个时候才会突然消失的吗？”

“是啊，元帅在罗西南迪很小的时候就安排他来控住多弗朗明哥了。那次的侵犯就发生在罗西十一岁的时候，多弗朗明哥刚刚十三岁。我们一直都有个猜测，他可能从一开的幻想对象就是他的亲生弟弟。”

“那这次的交易……”

“意料之中的。”库赞挠了挠头，“罗西南迪有拒绝的权利，但是他还是答应了，不是吗？”

“可、可是！”

“别再想了，警官，我们还有事要处理。那孩子知道自己在干什么的。”

……

多弗依旧坐在沙发里，只是现在的他已经脱得一丝不挂，胯下的的东西正被他的亲弟弟含在嘴里。

青涩的动作并没有让多弗感到不满，反而让他的兴趣更浓了。舌头会不经意的撩到他敏感的地方，牙齿会带来疼痛的刺激，口水不会灵活的咽下而顺着嘴角流出，眼泪不受控制的冒出来，充盈着微红的眼眶。

他摸着弟弟柔软的金发，看着这个男孩乖顺的跪在他的面前做一个“女人”，笨拙又可爱，委屈的浑身都在颤抖。

你知道你在做什么吗，弟弟？这才叫做“讨好我”啊，我要的可不只是让你跑过来找我聊聊天、斗斗嘴而已。顺从我、听我摆布、让我满足，我才会真的高兴。不只是做你的哥哥而已，我要成为你的全部。

“呋呋呋呋……罗西，好卖命的呀。哥哥的东西就真的这么好吃吗？”多弗恶意的抚摸着罗西一鼓一鼓的脸颊，蹭了些口水抹在罗西的鼻梁上，“流了好多的口水呐。”

罗西抬起眼皮瞪他，可是因为角度的原因在多弗看来只是泪眼朦胧的暗示而已。他笑得更欢快了，感受到自己的东西正在一点点的变大，决定耐心的指导弟弟如何掌握好技巧。

“舔的再多也没用的，笨蛋。吞进去，然后吸它，把东西吞进去……听话罗西，难得哥哥在这么认真的教导你技巧啊。”

扶着罗西的那只手已经不再是安分的放在弟弟的腰间了，而是顺着罗西的人鱼线，摩擦着摸到了下面。

“唔、唔……”

“呋呋呋，吓到了吧，罗西！”多弗握住弟弟的下身的时候舔了一下罗西的耳廓，“不过我也吓到了啊，你下面的反应，可是要比我想的更激烈啊。半勃的状态？”他低声询问着，“这场交易，早有预谋的是你吧，弟弟？”

罗西嘴里面塞着东西，根本无法回答多弗的问题，而他的眼神所传达的怨恨总是被多弗曲解成对自己的“爱意”。多弗按着罗西的脑袋，不让人离开他的下体，另一只手在罗西的下面活动着。

“尺寸已经很大了啊，成年后会有好多女孩子期待吧？”他搓了两下罗西的下身，就移到后面的肉洞口边了，“需要润滑吗？”

“嗯——嗯！”

一支手指已经毫无征兆的挤了进去，一插到底。

“我想可以等等吧。”

罗西疼得浑身都在发抖，身体僵硬得差点咬到了多弗的老二。后者拉着弟弟的金发，把东西拔出来，然后让弟弟靠在自己的大腿根上舔下面的两个肉丸，“卖力一些啊，罗西，别让哥哥失望。”

说着话的时候，又是一根手指插了进去。

“啊、啊……”罗西下意识的缩紧了身子，但是因为被哥哥拽着头发，所以并没有滑倒，反而扎进了多弗的耻毛里——那股子腥膻味闻的更真切了。

“啊呀呀，更高兴起来了啊，弟弟。”多弗看着罗西的下体，愉快的说，“真期待进入你之后的反应啊。”

三根手指。

“唔……”

“怎么啦？不要忍住嘛，这样很扫兴的啊”

四根。

“啊…疼……”

“呋呋呋，对啊，当然会疼。我没有加润滑的东西啊，只是把你撑开而已。”多弗说着，动了动他插进去的四根手指，“还没有坏啊，罗西，而且很紧啊。真是我的好弟弟呢，知道我会喜欢这样的身体。”

“谁会知道……疼、疼多弗……”身体本能的逃避着，却只是直起身子来，不停的蹭着多弗的小腹，而这样的动作只会更加的撩人而已。

“润色一下的话，就可以了啊。”多弗从茶几下面的抽屉里找到东西，在罗西眼前晃了晃，“自己来还是要哥哥帮你呢？”

罗西看了一眼那个瓶子，然后轻哼着把脸转向了一边，“快一点……好难受……”

“这是在邀请我吗，罗西？”多弗笑着把那只插进罗西身下的手拔了出来，然后起身让罗西跪到沙发上，把屁股朝向他。

凉飕飕的液体刚一碰到罗西得时候，对方本能的躲了一下，但是并没有真的跑开，润滑后的四指重新插入的时候要比之前轻松多了。

“很棒的身体啊，罗西。”多弗轻声的由衷的感叹，我果然有个好弟弟呢。”

“弟弟，不是用来这么夸赞的吧？”罗西抱着沙发的扶手，背对着多弗说，“我们根本就不算是兄弟吧？多弗。”

多弗在自己的下身上抹了些润滑液，然后那东西抵在了罗西的穴口，“是啊，不像是兄弟的兄弟。恨我吗，罗西？你有一个这样的哥哥，还真是，不幸啊！”

“啊——！”

明明已经有准备了，但多弗插进来的那一瞬间，真的疼得无法忍受。

就像是撕裂了一样，身体和心灵，一起被撕裂了。

五年前懵懂无知的自己被哥哥诱骗到床上以后，被贯穿的那一瞬间他是什么样的感受呢？好疼啊，哥哥，可不可以温柔一点。

五年后，那样的场景又一次的上演。他此时此刻的想法与当年无异。

有一个这样的哥哥我还真是不幸啊，杀了我的父亲，毁了我的人生，还要侵犯我，让我蒙受这样的屈辱。憎恨你吗？或许不是这样的吧。或许……还在心里面，偷偷欣喜呢吧。

迷恋上了疯子的疯子，这就是你的弟弟啊，多弗朗明哥。是不是也是因为这样，我才能深深的吸引住你呢？

“咬的很紧啊，罗西。”多弗活动着，愉快的说道，“就好像舍不得我离开一样！”

“太快了……啊啊……多、多弗……”

“没有呢吧，你相当的配合我的节奏啊。”多弗抱紧了他的弟弟，在他的耳边轻声说着，“和哥哥结合在一起了呢，罗西。很开心的吧？“

没有什么答复，回应他的只是呻吟的声音而已。感受着后穴的收缩和里面的温暖，多弗无声的在罗西身后笑了，那是一个满足的笑容。泪流满面的弟弟在他的身下被他贯穿、释放。无论这是不是出于本愿，但对于他来说，已经无所谓了。

你是我的，罗西，不只是弟弟而已。

“很棒的，对吧？”他舔着弟弟脸上的泪痕的时候，难得温柔的询问。

罗西半张这的嘴，颤抖着、呻吟着给了他一个回应：“哥哥……”

“哥哥”吗？对啊，还是“哥哥”的嘛。我还是你的哥哥啊，弟弟。

“真是愉快啊，罗西。”

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐


End file.
